This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core (AC) managed various aspects of the RI-INBRE Program such as budgets, expenditures, subcontracts, personnel matters, communication with NCRR and participating institutions, review of new research subprojects and Pilot Projects, organization of meetings of the Mentoring Committee, Steering Committee (SC) and External Advisory Committee (EAC), program-related travel, seminar series, summer undergraduate program, development and administration of surveys, and preparation and submission of the Annual Progress Report. The AC also organized a program review by the Research Competitive Service of the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) in April 2010. Following receipt of the report from AAAS, an action plan was developed and implemented. A call for Pilot Projects was issued and several subprojects were awarded. In addition, the Faculty Development subprojects submitted by new junior faculty were rigorously evaluated and revised with the assistance of ad hoc external reviewers and EAC members, prior to their submission to NCRR. The Program Director and Program Coordinator held regular meetings with the program staff, and other core coordinators as needed, to resolve any issues and plan program activities. They also chaired the Mentoring Committee meetings of individual investigators. Issues related to specific policy matters, performance reviews of the investigators, and AAAS site visit and action plan were discussed at the SC and EAC meetings. Summary of the minutes of EAC meetings are provided separately. The Program Director also served on the Executive Committee of the Northeast Cyberinfrastructure Consortium (NECC). Through regular videoconferences, this group coordinated the activities supported by the Administrative Supplements to their respective INBRE, COBRE, and EPSCoR grants. The next full-day NECC meeting will be held at the University of Maine, Orono in March to discuss present status of the fiber projects, and collaborative research. The AC staff help publish the Newsletter and organized two faculty Retreats. As in the past, the annual Summer Undergraduate Research Fellows Conference was organized jointly with the RI EPSCoR program. A detailed description of the summer program is provided under student training. The Program Director and Program Coordinator also attended the National IDeA Symposium and the PI meeting. Planning is under way for the 2011 Northeast Regional IDeA Meeting that will be organized by the RI-INBRE in Newport, RI in August.